Various types of gift wrapping devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a method of wrapping gift boxes that utilizes a pre-formed and pre-taped wrapping paper sheet having a first adhesive strip disposed on a front side proximal to a first edge and a second adhesive strip on a back side proximal to each of the left and right sides and further having a marking on the back side with a placement area therein, the marking dividing the sheet into a first end and a second end, whereby a user places a gift box atop the placement area, folds the first end and then the second end over the gift box and secures the second end with the first adhesive strip to the first end, then folds left and right sides of the paper inwardly and secures the left and right sides in a fold position with the second adhesive strips thereby encasing the gift box and lid therein.